


Эскалация

by blackfilm



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types, Watchmen: The End Is Nigh
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Mentally Disturbed Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfilm/pseuds/blackfilm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Роршах в борделе, и ему это не нравится.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эскалация

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Филин, и в первый момент Роршах не понимает. Конечно, в порядке, что может быть с ним не в порядке, что он имеет в виду?

Потом его настигает _чувство_ , подобно тому, как глухо рокочущий гром неизбежно докатывается до наблюдателя после сверкнувшей молнии. Он ощущает свои собственные сведенные судорогой кулаки, и волевым усилием разжимает пальцы (если бы так же легко можно было разжать комок, в который подобрались его кишки). Поднимает правую руку к лицу. В пульсирующем свете стробоскопа кровь на фиолетовых перчатках выглядит черной.

Бил слишком сильно. Сбитые костяшки саднят, охранники за спиной распростерты в лужах крови, усеянных осколками выбитых зубов (кроме тех, что были проглочены), и, кажется, кто-то лишился глаза. Стриптизерша сползла вниз, свернулась у шеста в позе зародыша и стискивает свой живот. Это то, что он успевает увидеть, обернувшись. Обычно он не оборачивается.

Филин оглядывает его сбоку, потому что думает, что Роршах ничего не замечает. На его и без того обычно серьезном лице озабоченность, губы сжаты. В тревоге он становится до смешного похож на Дэниела Драйберга. Это смешно, потому что Роршах не знает людей более разных: Драйберг слаб, Драйберг сомневается. Драйберг носит коричневые твидовые костюмы и профессорские очки с толстыми стеклами. Без очков он выглядит нелепо и непривычно, и в то же время беззащитно. На время сна он кладет их на прикроватный столик – и это один из тех маленьких секретов, обладание которыми Роршах затруднился бы объяснить. Впрочем, как и осведомленность Роршаха о самой личности Дэниела Драйберга…половине личности.

— Не вижу проблемы, Ночной Филин, — пожимает плечами Роршах и резким движением убирает руки в карманы плаща. Он идет вперед не оглядываясь. Он и без того знает, что напарник последует за ним.

***

Роршах думает, что, возможно, все дело в воздухе.   
В его голове звенящая пустота, а на языке приторный вкус. Хочется сплюнуть. Сейчас он ощущает себя Ковачем, слишком Ковачем. Сущность облепляет его, как старая и неуместная кожа, как обрезки кроя, место которым на помойке. Ковач – это липкое чувство стыда, засевшее в проеденном молью костюме. Грязная тайна на дне обувной коробки, запрятанной на дальней полке платяного шкафа. Клочок человека, ощущение, что ты ничтожен-ничтожен-ничтожен. 

Тошнота одолевает его. В воздухе определенно присутствует какой-то посторонний запах. 

Может быть, это то, что распыляли у красных во Вьетнаме в шестьдесят шестом. «Базз»*. Специфический реагент, вызывающий галлюцинации и панику — то есть который _должен был_ вызывать панику. Его побочное действие Роршах видел лишь однажды, на нечетких фотографиях в дешевой газете; в чехарде крупных точек разных оттенков серого он различил переплетенные руки и ноги, и только потом – головы. Он смотрел как зачарованный, пока продавец не выдернул у него из рук газету, бормоча что-то насчет «покупай или проваливай».

Походя, почти грациозным движением, он сокрушает нос очередного ублюдка подвернувшейся бутылкой. Отчетливый, сочный хруст костей приносит радость, но лишь на мгновение, и вновь мрак воцаряется в его сердце. Человеческие отбросы на их пути давно слились в его представлении в одно размытое лицо, в уродливую фигуру, символизирующую всю грязь и похоть, снедающую Нью-Йорк и развращающую город день за днем. Америка продала душу евреям-банкирам, засевшим в стеклянных кабинетах на Уолл-стрит, и теперь шлюхи и порнография растлевают ее тело. Горечь наполняет его, когда он думает о том, что борьба, в сущности, уже проиграна. Даже Стражей _они_ в итоге смогли поставить себе на службу – что уж говорить об общественных институтах и государственных структурах.

Он пробовал говорить с Филином, и не один раз, но это та область, где его обычно умный напарник удивительно недальновиден. Последний раз он даже прервал Роршаха, заявив, что не желает ничего об этом слышать. Даже повысил на него голос.

Глядя на его крепко сжатые челюсти и напряженные плечи, Роршаху внезапно нестерпимо захотелось заверить Дэниела, что его семитское происхождение ничего не значит, потому что очевидно, что сам Дэниел не из _таких_. Не паразит.   
В тот момент он смог удержаться от опасного порыва; тем не менее, желание поразило и встревожило его, и впредь он стал осторожнее в разговорах.

— Эй, псих-недомерок! — Роршах даже не успевает отреагировать на окрик из-за спины, как на его голову обрушивается вражеская булава. Он тяжело падает на колени, словно боксер, получивший нокдаун. Сбитая с головы шляпа летит на пол.  
Если бы удар не пришелся по касательной, лежать бы ему с пробитым черепом. Пока же его выдергивают из черноты чьи-то руки, и, полуослепшего, тащат куда-то в сторону. Роршах вяло сопротивляется, пока не узнает костюм Филина. Он скорее падает, чем садится на кожаную кушетку, когда Филин отпускает его.

— Нет! – Роршах шарахается в сторону от попытки Филина снять с него маску. Его голос звучит невнятно, но угрожающе. Филин вскидывает руки в примиряющем жесте и отступает.

Роршаха все еще пронизывает дрожь при мысли о чужих пальцах, просунутых под латекс маски (под его _лицо_ ), нечто омерзительное и опасное вторглось в него, он никак не ожидал от человека, которого называл партнером, такого. Они ведь обо всем договорились. И вот опять.

Его затылок промок. Но это не страшно, дыхание почти восстановилось, зрение тоже. Он должен двигаться вперед. Роршах начинает подниматься и пошатывается. Филин делает было движение к нему, но останавливается. Было бы неприемлемо потерять сознание сейчас, и Роршах вынужден стиснуть зубы покрепче и сесть обратно. Кажется, Филин что-то говорит. Но он слышит только шум крови в своих ушах. Кушетка под рукой странно гладкая. Что это? Он рассеянно водит по ней рукой в перчатке. Поверхность блестит, как будто влажная. Как будто на нее что-то пролили.

Его взгляд останавливается на светлом предмете, валяющемся неподалеку. Тюбик, полупустой, с буквами K и Y. Что-то знакомое, но откуда? Трудно сосредоточиться. В этот момент звук неожиданно прорезается сквозь вату в его ушах, практически врывается в его голову. Жуткая какофония из стонов, всхлипов, скрежета и шлепков. Как будто кто-то ритмично бьет по боксерской груше. 

Он ошарашен. Неверяще смотрит на дверь по соседству. Как они могут…прямо здесь. Сейчас.

Филин стоит и смотрит в другую сторону, подбородок упрямо выставлен вперед, как будто ему неловко.

Ужасное озарение вызывает прилив жара к его щекам. Роршах отдергивает руку от кушетки, как будто она ядовита. Проклинает себя за то, что ничего не понял сразу. Яростный стыд, отвращение и паника накрывают его волной и требуют действий. Он вскакивает, но голова тут же раскалывается резкой болью

Он складывается пополам, едва успев приподнять маску, и блюет.

 

***  
 _  
Как-то раз ему доверили подстричь живую изгородь вокруг их приютского дома. Ему было одиннадцать. Летнее солнце пекло немилосердно, и на половине периметра его майка уже была хоть выжимай. Но он снова и снова упрямо вгрызался видавшим виды заржавевшим секатором в крепкие молодые ветки. Если бы кто-то из воспитателей видел его в тот момент, то, возможно, он пожалел бы о принятом решении – слишком яростны были его движения, слишком недетское выражение застыло в глазах.  
Он остановился и передернул лопатками, встряхиваясь — к бледным, плохо загорающим плечам пристали обрезки листьев. Его внимание привлекло яркое красное пятнышко посреди зелени. При ближайшем рассмотрении это оказались два жука с длинными черными усами. Один жук верхом на другом, крепко спаянные своими…хвостами? Гадкая конструкция. Противоестественная, больная. Больные жуки.  
Он отломил веточку и ткнул их между телами, пытаясь рассоединить. Жуки отползли чуть дальше по листу, но остались единым целым. Сердясь, он ткнул сильнее. Никакой реакции.  
Он отбросил палочку в сторону и полубессознательным жестом вытер руку о штаны. Его переполняли гадливость и возмущение. В его сумрачном мире не было подходящих слов, чтобы выразить чувства, еще хуже дело было с тем, чтобы их принять. Никто не дал бы ему благожелательный совет. Он привык полагаться только на себя.  
Вид больных жуков вызывал у него тошноту. Она стискивала его желудок и подкатывала к горлу чем-то приторным, неуловимо напоминавшим вкус меда: сладкого, но в то же время терпкого. Он поднял с земли секатор. Нижний жук пошевелил усами. Он огляделся по сторонам, затем придвинул секатор к листу с жуками и одним резким движением разрезал пополам обоих._

_Это было легко._

_Иногда легкость таких действий смутно тревожила его. В конце концов, он был всего лишь ребенком. Но у него впереди были годы, чтобы привыкнуть._

 

***

Старый лифт протяжно скрипит, опускаясь в подвал особняка. 

— Растлители и насильники, — говорит Роршах.

Филин молчит.

— Зараза, с которой ты всегда помогал бороться. И теперь тоже, — Роршах поворачивается к напарнику. Он все молчит, но хотя бы не пытается оправдать извращенцев.

— Но теперь твое сердце в этом не участвует, — на последних словах Роршах постукивает затянутым в перчатку пальцем по броне на груди, чтобы привлечь внимание Дэниела, пробудить его совесть ото сна. Он не хочет, чтобы Дэниел спал.

Усталый мозг неизбежно дает сбои. Где-то по дороге он начал смешивать Драйберга с Филином. Где-то по дороге он утратил беспристрастность и запутался, и стал – стал таким же, как _они_? Он надеется, что нет.

Кто будет стражником, если все спят?

Филин берет руку Роршаха, чтобы отвести от себя, и, кажется, собирается что-то сказать, но лифт дергается, останавливаясь, и двери открываются.

 

\------

*Имеется в виду [хинуклидил-3-бензилат](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A5%D0%B8%D0%BD%D1%83%D0%BA%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%B4%D0%B8%D0%BB-3-%D0%B1%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B7%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%B0%D1%82).


End file.
